James Potter
'James Potter '(born 27 March 1976) human, is the father of Harry, best friend of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and former martial arts teacher to Thomas and Tommy Oliver. Recently recruited to the Power Rangers, much like his new fellow teammate, Nala, James is now the Mighty Morphin Black Power Ranger. History (Pre High School Days) James was born to a wealthly couple that was a bit elderly in Tokyo, and raised in his family manor. Growing up, he found friends in Sirius Black, another wealthy boy, and Remus Lupin, a shy and humble boy with a dark secret. The three attended Nintendo Elementary together, causing mischief and chaos for the teachers who taught there. By the time the trio entered Nintendo High, they had matured a bit, but causing pranks and headaches for the teaching staff, and James had found the love of his life, Lily Evens, who was at the time a transfer student with her family from the United Kingdom. During his time in Nintendo High, James had began help training at a martial art school after school, gaining a friendship with one of the students, a boy named David Oliver. Upon graduating, James had become a full fledged martial arts teacher and married Lily as well as meeting David's twin younger brothers, Tommy and Thomas, who would later become the Mighty Morphin White and Green Rangers as well as his future teammates. When Lily became pregnant, James began to work extra work to provide for his new child, helping Sirius with his college rent, and Remus with find a job that went well with his secret. In 1996, James was overjoyed when Lily gave birth to their son, Harry, but at the same time, sadden that her sister, Petunia, wasn't there because she had gone back to the UK and didn't want to live in Japan due to not embracing its culture and not liking James. James continued to work as a martial arts teacher until David's death. When Harry entered his last year of middle school at Nintendo Elementary, James asked Sirius to watch over him while he and Lily went to the UK to try and make amends with her sister and her family, unsure of when they would return. Sirius accepted and watched the two leave, while in the UK, James found two orphaned feline-like children, WilyKat and WilyKit, and decided to adopt them as his children with Lily agreeing with him. High School Days James is first seen at a graveyard, standing over the grave of David and setting flowers on it. He then headed to his hotel and smiled, overlooking his two newly adopted children, WilyKit and WilyKat. Later, during the late hours of Tokyo after it had suffered a deadly attack, James appeared at the airport with his children as he wanted to check on his son and surprise him as well as his childhood friends. He had first surprised Remus who offered him and his children a home to sleep and live. The next day after the memorial had ended and the chaos from the attack of Yummies had died down, James was chosen as the Mighty Morphin Black Power Ranger along with Nala, a young girl who had been chosen as the Might Morphin Yellow Power Ranger. James eagerly accepted his new role and was surprised at seeing Tommy and Thomas as Power Rangers as well. Not long after, James entered his first battle as a Ranger in Toshima, showing that he can be serious in battle. Despite the lost, he was still happy to have accepted his new role. Personality During his years at Nintendo High, James was a clever and talented student, but very mischievous when he was younger, a trait that still appear in his life. However, he ultimately grew out of this, losing some of his arrogance and becoming enough of a responsible student and leader as he later became a martial arts trainer, leading to a close relationship with the Oliver family. Despite his age, James still acts a little bit like a excited child, such as when he was chosen to be the Black Power Ranger and discovering his former students as his new teammates. However, James is also very brave, having accepted his new role in order to protect his son and his new adopted children. Appearance James is a tall, slightly built man with hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of rimless round glasses that he began wearing when he was fifteen and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. He wears loose fitting clothes of various colors, though stating he doesn't have enough black. Powers and Abilities Along side having the power to change into a stag to support his friend, Remus, James is now also the Mighty Morphin Black Power Ranger, having been chosen through Thomas' praise of his teaching when he and Tommy were younger. Like the other Rangers, James has access to the weapons and Zords of the Power Rangers. Zord *Mastodon Dinozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Mastodon Power Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Axe Trivia *James' role as the Black Ranger went through a few different choices. Aki had thought Adam, the actual Black Ranger from the series, was considered, though it was decided to be too much like the original series, or Harry, James' son, but it was agreed that was a bad choice because the group would feel too much like Turbo. *Though the animal James changes into a stag, Aki felt like he would still charge headfirst with the tusks of the mastodon. *The comment that James said about not having enough black clothes is reference to Tommy after he became the Black Dino Ranger. *The exact connection between James, Tommy, and Thomas is unclear at the moment, but it will be explored. *Despite being the oldest member of the Power Rangers, James looks younger than he is and has the same traits as the other members, strength, martial arts skills, attitude and a will to protect those close to him. Category:Characters